callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Shield
The 'Zombie Shield '''is a weapon found in the Zombies map Green Run in the game mode TranZit, the map Mob of the Dead, and in Origins, this time with a dieselpunk design. It is made of parts found around the Diner bus stop in Green Run (and built on the workbench in the garage), parts found around the Docks in Mob of the Dead, and parts in the trenches in Origins. When using the shield, it does not generate any points for kills because it is a buildable. When it does not kill a zombie upon the first hit, it will give the player 10 points per zombie that was hit but not killed. It will kill a zombie with a single hit up until round 20, when it will take multiple bashes to send zombies flying. The shield will block zombies' attacks completely, even when on the player's back. However, the shield will only sustain 15 hits after which it will break. The shield can be planted to distract zombies. The shield is a useful asset in Mob of the Dead and Origins, as it occupies an empty inventory slot (unlike in TranZit where it can be replaced by any other, more conventional buildable such as a Turbine) and gives good defense on the player's back. It is advisory to build the shield on a workbench near the player's main area of choice so it can be re-obtained easily. Parts locations Green Run *Car Door: In the garage. **On the floor **In the car on the maintenance platform. **In the small room in the back across from the window. *Hand Trolley: In the diner. **Behind the counter on the left or right side. **Near a booth at the far end from the Speed Cola. Mob of the Dead *Hand trolley: Outside on the docks near some crates. *Clamp: In the generator room **Across from the generator that doesn't break **Next to a generator in the corner of the room. **On a table in the middle of the room. **In the back left corner of the room near the fallen lamp. **NOTE - The clamp may be missing from time to time in solo play. *Cell door: In the Citadel Tunnels **Leaning against a panel on the spiral staircase. **In the room where the plane part elevator descends to. **The end of the hall near the generator room. Clamp icon BOII.png Cell door icon BOII.png Origins *Face Screen **In the Fire tunnel on a table to the right of the gateway **To the right of the fire tunnel, in the trench room **In the trench tunnel near Speed Cola, behind the crate heading to the workshop *Handles **To the right of the first area leading to Generator 2 from spawn, in the trench room **At the end of the trenches past Generator 2 and the Workshop **Near Generator 2 on top of the Tank Station near some broken piping *Shield Frame **Near Generator 4, to the left of the MP40 nearby **In the marshlands just outside of Generator 4, heading towards the trenches to the church **In another Giant Robot Footprint near the Excavation site Gallery BOII zombies assault shield.png|Zombie Shield in TranZit. Tranzit third male player.png|The Zombie Shield. Zombie Shield menu icon Mob of the Dead BOII.png|The Zombie Shield's Mob of the Dead menu icon. Zombie Shield built MotD BOII.png|Zombie Shield on its workbench in Mob of the Dead. Zombie Shield MotD BOII.png|Zombie Shield in Mob of the Dead. Assault Shield Zombies Origins BOII.png|Zombie Shield in Origins. Trivia *When the player builds the Zombie Shield in TranZit, they will push the pin down to lock the car door on the side of the shield. In Mob of the Dead, the character inserts a key into the cell door key slot. *The shield shows obvious damage overtime, starting with straight, intact parts, eventually bending at several places and then breaking. *The shield has barbed wire wrapped around it in Mob of the Dead. *Due to its nature, the Zombie Shield is far more durable than other buildables. It can survive grenades, explosives, and even being placed in lava. *The Zombie Shield is the only recurring Buildable in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II that doesn't use the same parts in every map. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Buildables Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Lethal Equipment